Knock Down Ginger
Knock Down Ginger is the second episode in the third series of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * Ginger Pie * Mr. Thrips * Mrs. Pie * Mr. Pie * Mad Milo * Colonel Dithering * Mr. Thrips’ Termites * Mr. Thrips’ Monster * The Nimby Local Residents Committee Plot The Pie family was the snobbiest family in the very snobby town of Nimby. Mr. Pie and Mrs. Pie hated old Mr. Thrips, the man who lived with his insects in the rundown house they called Bug City Central next door, while their son Ginger and his friend Mad Milo were a pair of bullies who tormented Mr. Thrips by playing pranks on him, such as spraying his flowers black and posting snails through his front door. Later, while chairing a meeting of the Local Residents Committee, Mrs. Pie complained that Mr. Thrips' house was a disgrace and that his mud sculptures blocked out her sunlight. However, when Colonel Dithering pointed out that the mud sculptures were actually termite mounds, she said that they should run the poor fellow out of town while the rest of the Committee applauded. To to this end, Ginger and Mad Milo started to play Knock Down Ginger on Mr. Thrips, a game that involves ringing somebody's doorbell then running away before they can answer it. Poor Mr. Thrips was so old that it took him ten minutes to get to the front door, only to find that there was nobody there. The pair played this game over and over for so long that Mr. Thrips eventually fell down from exhaustion, whereupon Ginger went to knock down the termite mounds with a sledgehammer, thinking that the termites would get out and eat Bug City Central. However, when he got close to the hills, the boy heard a vibration coming from them, the distant sound of an army of steel-booted ants on the move, and decided against it. Once Mr. Thrips had gotten back to the kitchen, Ginger and Mad Milo took up playing their game again, although this time once the pair rang the doorbell, the door opened almost immediately, and a huge claw snapped up Ginger and hauled him inside. Mr. Thrips asked him what he wanted, to which Ginger replied "Nothing." The old man then told him to leave while he still can, but Ginger detected the same vibration he had heard earlier from the termite mounds through a closed door, and quickly went to investigate. Inside the room was nothing but a white chair, which Ginger watched being eaten from the inside out by termites. Mr. Thrips then told him to stop playing Knock Down Ginger, or else he'd have to start playing nasty games of his own. At first, Ginger decided to stop pranking Mr. Thrips, but quickly changed his mind when Mad Milo called him a big girl's blouse, and declared "Make way for the knock down king!" This time though, Mr. Thrips didn’t answer, and the termite mounds behind the house began to thrum. Eventually, Ginger got fed up and headed back home, but when he got there and rang his front doorbell, the noise guided the termites right to him. The termites ate Ginger from the inside out, leaving nothing but the shell of the boy which disintegrated as soon as his mum touched him. Morals * The morals of this story are "Don't look down on others," and "Don't play malicious pranks." Do you think that he Local Residents committee we’re too harsh on old Mr. Thrips by trying to run him out of town, or should he have taken better care of his house? They were too hard on him He should have better looked after his property Category:Episodes Category:Series 3